Lost
by TrueBeliever831
Summary: After being abandoned by his father and the tragic death of his girlfriend, Phil Brooks is left a broken man. He puts all of his effort into pursuing his dream and cuts himself off. Can his sister - Hannah, his closest companion - convince him that he still has love left to give. And where does her bubbly red-head friend fit into the picture. [punk/oc. ?/oc]


**{an}** - I was so proud of this story, when I was working on it… Then I deleted everything. I've decided to bring this story back – with some differences. I hope everyone enjoys this.

**Disclaimer - **I do not own CM Punk or any other susperstar/diva mentioned in this story. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**Lost  
**-Even the beautiful things, they break.-

* * *

_Phil watched his dad pack his suitcase. He could hear the sound of sobbing behind him and glanced over his shoulder at the smaller girl leaning against the wall. She had her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped tightly around her calves. Her jet black hair was falling in front of her glassy green eyes as she stared back at Phil. Phil felt his stomach turn as he came to the realization that this was real. As many times as his dad had threatened to leave he had never packed his bags, he had never even bothered to pull that old beat up black suitcase out of the closet. Phil wasn't sure what he was feeling; maybe it was a little bit of everything rolled into one. Anger, fear, sadness, resentment, he was feeling emotions he had never felt before in his life. The eleven year old stepped out of his father's way as he walked through the door. "Daddy are you really leaving?" he heard his sister ask as she quickly ran after him. Their father did not acknowledge his daughter's question. _

_Phil followed his nine year old sister as she ran down the stairs. "Hannah." Phil called after her. He wanted nothing more than to protect her from this. He wished that she hadn't been home this time, that she could had been at a friend's house playing, so she didn't have to watch her father get in his car and drive away. So she didn't have to see that he was going to just leave without any explanation at all. He didn't want his sister to watch her father pull out of the drive away without knowing if she would ever see him again. _

_He followed his sister through the front door and out onto the lawn. His sister stood by the car as their father opened the trunk and dropped his suitcase inside. "Daddy I want to go with you. Daddy you can't go." Hannah pleaded as the tears rolled out of her green eyes and down her pink cheeks. _

"_Don't be silly Hannah, go inside with your brother." He said as he slammed the lid down on the trunk. _

_The little girl shook her head and stood in front of the driver's side door. "You can't leave us daddy, we need you. Take us with you." She begged as she looked up at him. _

"_Get out of the way Hannah, now." Her father ordered, looking down at her. Phil realized he didn't sound torn, hurt, guilty or sad. He didn't sound like he felt anything. He didn't care that he was leaving them behind. He __**wanted**__ to be rid of them. _

_Hannah shook her head, she was just a stubborn as he was and this was not the time to show it. Her father pushed her out of the way and the little girl fell to the ground, looking shocked. The tears welled up in her eyes again but, her father didn't even bother to look down at her. _

_Phil had heard enough, __**seen**__ enough. He was livid, hurt, lost. He rushed forward and struck his father as hard as he could. _

"_Phil, no." He heard Hannah's voice and felt her arms wrap around him but it was no use, he was past reason. He gently removed himself from his sister's grip to meet a slap across the face from his father. _

"_Both of you get in the house, now! I don't want to hear another word from you!" his father bellowed as he got in the car and slammed the door shut. Phil quickly grabbed his sister and pulled her away from the car as his father started the engine. _

_He didn't even look at them as he pulled out of the driveway and sped away._

**~|x|~**

_**Dear Dad, **_

_**We do miss you. I don't understand how you could do this to us. How could you just leave and never come back. It has been three months and you are still gone. Are you ever coming home? I'm not even sure where I should send this letter to…. **_

_Phil looked up from the sheet of lose leaf paper he was writing on as his bedroom door opened. Hannah stood there, wearing her princess pajamas and holding her hair brush. "Phil mommy won't help me, will you?" she asked as she approached him. _

_He smiled weakly at his little sister and took the brush from her hands. "I'll do my best Hannah." He said, "Sit down." _

_The little girl sat down in front of him and he brushed her hair. "Are you going to braid it Phil?" she questioned. _

"_I can try Hannah but, I'm not mom. I'm really not good at this kind of stuff." He said as he slowly separated her hair into three sections, trying to remember what he saw his mom do. _

**~|x|~**

_**Dear Dad, **_

_**I'm starting to believe that you are never coming back. It has been two years now and mom barely leaves her room. I still have no clue where to send this to. I realize know that you don't love us. If you loved us you would have come back. You would have told us how to talk to you but, you don't care. Maybe you never cared. **_

_Phil sat the notebook down as he heard the oh-so familiar sound of his little sister's footsteps as she walked into his room. "Coming to get your hair done?" he asked as she looked up at his little sister. She nodded and approached him, holding out the hair brush. "Have a seat Hannah." He said. She did as she was told and he began to brush her wet, tangled, raven hair. If there was anything positive about the last two years it was that he felt infinitely closer to his sister. He used the brush to separate her hair into three sections. His mother barely talked, she went to work, fed them, went to bed. He slowly braided her hair before wrapping her in a tight hug. "I know this is hard Hannah Grace but I promise I will always be here for you, no matter what." _

**~|x|~**

_She didn't even glance at them when she came home. She was carrying more of those paper bags and Phil saw the look in Hannah's eyes. He turned up the TV and pointed at the screen. "Look, Taker is on." _

_He frowned as his sister watched their mother make her way up the stairs – without so much as a hello. He hated to see that oh-so-familiar glassy look in her eyes. Hannah didn't deserve that kind of pain. When their dad left, it was like their mother had left too. _

"_Come on, let's just watch the show." He prodded and she nodded, her dark curls bouncing as she rubbed at her eyes. _

"_Sorry, Phil." _

"_You have no reason to be sorry." _

**~|x|~**

"_When's the last time she's come out of there?" Hannah asked him as she slung her book bag over her shoulder. _

"_It's been at least a week." Phil said with a shrug. "We better get going or we'll be late for school" _

"_There's really not much stopping us from skipping Phil, our mother doesn't even acknowledge that we exist anymore. We could easily stay home and watch the entire batman series."  
_

"_Don't tempt me Hannah." He said lightly shoving her in the direction of the front door. "I'm supposed to be looking out for you, now we can watch all of the batman movies when we get home….our mother isn't around to tell us when to do our homework and go to bed." He corrected as he grabbed his car keys off the table. "And in a few weeks we'll take you to get your driver's permit….I think someone's birthday is coming up." He said as they walked outside and they closed the door. "What do you want for your birthday anyway?" he questioned. _

"_Same thing that I want every year and we'll never get it…" she said looking down at the ground "to be a family again. _

**~|x|~**

_**Dear Dad. **_

_**I do hate you. I never thought I could but, I do. How could you do this to us? Mom's gone and it's just me and Hannah, she's seventeen now you know. She's grown up to be amazing, no thanks to you. At least she has one person around to be proud of her…**_

"_You look beautiful Hannah." Phil smiled as she watched her sister come out down the stairs. She wore a crimson dress with silver heels and jewelry. It had taken three weeks' worth of pay for Phil to buy the dress but it was worth it. In his mind it was worth it just to see the smile on her face. "Thank you Phil." He could see the guilt in her eyes but he knew deep down, on some level, that she was happy she could go to her prom. _

"_Don't thank me, this is what you are supposed to do. You look beautiful and I want you to have fun tonight. Promise you will have fun and you won't feel guilty." He stood up from his sitting position on the couch and approached his sister. _

_She smiled weakly and nodded. "I'll have fun Phil…Thank you." She wrapped her arms around him in a hug which he returned. He smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead before letting her go. She walked over to the door than turned and looked over her shoulder. "I love you, Phil." _

"_I love you too sis." He smiled as she walked out and closed the door. _

**~|x|~**

_**Dad,**_

_**You missed everything today. It was such an amazing day. Hannah graduated. She was the top of her class. We've moved on, we're better off now. We have everything we need in each other and we don't need you or anyone else. We're strong… **_

_Phil watched as his sister, her black hair curled around her face, a white cap on her head, approached the podium on the large stage. She stood before the crowd - a bright smile on her face - and said… _

"_Today is the start of something new, something unknown. The unknown can be scary, it can be downright terrifying…. But sometimes there is beauty in that darkness. Sometimes there is beauty in the unknown. When something is unknown you have to jump forth and claim it…make it your own. Sometimes you fail, you will trip, and stumble and fall, but every fall will make you better, make you stronger. Eventually you will be so strong that nothing can stop you, nothing will stand in your way. You will be so strong that this newness, the darkness, the unknown, will no longer scare you. It will become a journey, a quest and you are on a mission to make a name, to create you, and to become all that you can be. To claim what is yours. I know a lot of you, and if I don't than I can tell you one thing you may or may not know about yourself… you will make it, you are strong and you will find what is yours and you will take it. It may take you five tries, twenty tries or hundred tries but you will find it and it will be yours. Just make sure you never give up, because the second you give up you have lost yourself and all that is yours. So be strong, stand tall and go out there and claim it."_

_Phil smiled and stood, along with everyone else in attendance and clapped. _

**~|x|~**

"_I can't believe we're here." Hannah clutched his arm with shaking fingers and he couldn't help but smile. He knew it would be a good graduation present. _

"_Just make sure you get a lot of pictures, okay?" He chuckled when she gave him a funny look. "I don't think I can afford for us to come back again anytime soon." _

"_One day you'll be the one walking down that ramp and everyone will be cheering for __**you."**__ She said, snapping a picture of the stage as the crew finished setting up the ring. _

"_I'll never be that good, Hannah." _

"_Don't sell yourself short, Phil. You can do it. I know you can." _

"_Thank you," He didn't believe her. _

"_I'll support you 100%, you know that. If you want it, you can do it." She insisted. She always knew when he was lying. _

_Their conversation was drowned out by the sound of ten thousand rowdy fans. _

**~|x|~ **

"_She's lovely Phil. I think you two are perfect for each other." Hannah sat the dishes in the sink. "Don't feel guilty for being happy. You deserve to be happy." _

"_Thank you, Hannah. I am happy." _

_She just smiled and began to wash the dishes because she knew he wasn't lying this time. _

**~|x|~**

_They sat in the front row. He met his sister's gaze as he climbed to the top rope. She was smiling. His gaze shifted to his girlfriend of almost two years and she nodded. He stood, taking in the cheers from the crowd. This was what he had dreamed of. This was what he had always wanted. _

_He performed the elbow drop flawlessly. He stood up and yelled out to the crowd, who cheered in response. He dropped down beside his opponent and locked in his submission hold. Time stood still, he heard the cheers, Hannah and Chelsea screaming, the sound of the referee talking, his opponent's cries. _

_Then he heard the sound of his opponent pounding his palm against the mat. The referee called for the bell and Phil released the submission hold. _

_He clutched the title against his chest as he fell to his knees. _

**~|x|~**

_It was late. He turned the music up. His girlfriend slept in the passenger seat, her blonde hair framing her face. He glanced at her and smiled. He thought about the eleven-year old boy, standing in the drive way as his dad pulled away. Who would have thought, that that little boy – hurt and broken – would become a wrestler – working for three companies on the circuit, with a decent home and beautiful girlfriend. _

_He was pulled from his reverie by the glare of headlights, fast-approaching. Phil threw his hand, hard against the car horn but, the car did not swerve into the correct lane. Phil tried to swerve, but it was too late. _

_The sound of crunching metal ripped through the cold October air and his hand found hers, just as everything faded to black. _

**~|x|~**

_Phil clutched the cherry wood coffin as he stared down at her unmoving features. It didn't even look like her, her blue eyes were unmoving and her skin looked fake and unflattering. The black dress they had chosen was not something she would have worn and her hair would have made her cringe. The blonde locks were tied up in curls. They had far too much make-up on her eyes and she resembled a badly dressed and made up mannequin. He almost reached out a hand to touch her but then change his mind. He turned his head as tears began to form in his hazel eyes. Everything about this was unfair. She was far too young. She didn't deserve to die, she deserve to live. It should have been him instead of her._

_Phil fought the rage that turned his stomach and shut his eyes._

_"Phil," he heard her whisper and he opened his eyes and looked into the face of his little sister. "Phil, I'm so sorry, I know this is so hard on you." He finally turned away from the casket and fell into his sister's embrace._

* * *

**{an} **So. Some of this is the same as the original but, I've deleted some of the old sections and added new ones. This story will no longer be AU and will take place in the WWE. Every chapter after this will be a new one and there will be new characters and subplots. Although Punk/OC will be the main pairing, Hannah will be very important to the story as well.

So, what did you all think? I haven't decided who Hannah will end up with yet, so suggestions are always welcome.

Love you all, besos!

-Danie.


End file.
